


I Hope It's You

by Merls



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just little thing after the eplilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merls/pseuds/Merls
Summary: After Adam got out from his parents house, he came back t the barns.Just a little thing that I wrote after finishing The Raven King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to writing in english, please tell me if I made any mistakes.

The way back from the trailer park looked totally different than before and yet totally the same.

Adam felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That was the final move he needed to resolve things with his family. A closure that made him feel a lot and nothing at the same time. Leaving him free for the future in front of him, full of possibilities.

_Free_.

It was not long before he reached his destination, the place that had lately become so familiar to him. 

Back at Barns, he went to look for Ronan. Taking his time to do so. Taking advantage of the tranquility and warmth that the place provided.

After a while, he found him sleeping on the roof, lying on his back, staring up at the sky. Like this, with that peaceful expression under the starlight, Ronan Lynch truly was a beautiful sight.

Adam laid down next to him, enjoying his presence at his side. Even in his sleep, Ronan seemed to adjust to be a little closer. That was a habit they had both developed recently, which could be noticed whenever they adjusted to sit closer ar Nino's, or when they walked closer than the others, seeking confort in each other presence.

He held his hand gently and felt him return the touch unconsciously. Allowing himself to look just a little longer, Adam observed that calm scene **,**  as if to memorize it and then turned his gaze to the stars.

His mind traveled through the universe of possibilities they had in front of them and his chest tightened with excitement for the adventures that were waiting for them in this new and unknown world that was his future.

The boy next to him came back to his mind, as he always seemed to do recently, so he directed his gaze to him once more, holding his hand a little stronger.

_I hope it’s you._ He thinked.

_I hope that whatever the future ahead us may be, you’re there with me._

With that in mind, Adam fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ~  
> This slightly inspired in I Hope It's You by Rusty Clanton.


End file.
